Happy Holidays in Avalor
by Mr Felidae
Summary: Feliz navidad! I hope everyone can spend these lovely holidays with his/her loved ones, and I wish a happy New Year to all of you! Here's a small Christmas-like story set in between Christmas and New Year's Eve. I hope you'll like it!
1. Cooking with Skylar

_With Christmas behind them Elena and Skylar organise a feast. One to which every Avalorean and Jaquin is invited at Avalor palace._

* * *

With a scraping sound, a stone gate in the form of a cat's head raises violently. A colourful portal illuminates the interior of the cave it's part of with an array of vivid colours. Through it Tudor, Shaniqua, and Dióntan emerge, followed by Skylar and Migs. On the other side Luna, Dulce, Veje, and Sienté await them. The latter see the former land one by one behind the silhouette of a cat's paw marked on the floor, right in front of the gate itself. When all Jaquins passed through the portal the stone gate shuts with a thud. "There you guys are! We have been waiting here for some time now." Dióntan says being tired of waiting.

"Finally, we are here.' Luna says relieved, 'Sorry for being late. I had gotten unsure whether we would make it in time. Oh, and hi to all of you."

"Better late than never… So, can we still make it in time?" Shaniqua asks curtly.

"Of course we are!' Skylar answers energetic as always and raises a finger, 'And we still have plenty of time to prepare everything we need."

Migs releases an uncomfortable moan hearing Skylar speak this reckless: "You do still know what you promised Elena, right?"

"No worries, Migs. As I said, there is plenty of time still.' Skylar says equally energetic and raises his voice, 'Especially when I am the first to arrive at the palace. Race you there!"

He immediately takes to flight out of the cave, leaving Luna and Migs behind without time to respond. As they look at each disapprovingly over Skylar's reckless behaviour they also take to flight.

In the meantime at the palace, Esteban's busy directing palace staff around. Busy in his own terminology, that is. He stands close to the middle of the grand ballroom. This time of year it's fully decorated with Christmas decorations, from lavish garlands hanging off the walls and baskets filled with elaborately coloured flowers to detailed gingerbread replicas on tables and a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the spacious room. Esteban is pointing and shouting names followed by orders, while not lifting a single finger himself. The many palace staff he bosses around carry all sorts of decorative items as they run back and forth, running as if metaphorically being whipped. This is because some of the decorations, of which the huge Christmas tree is one, need to be relocated outside to a hill near the palace. On the balcony next to the grand ballroom Francisco and Luisa stand looking out over the hill that's to be decorated shortly. Isabel is with them and has some wooden equipment with her. She's telling them it to be loose parts that, once combined, form a device to lighten up the sky with tonight. Francisco and Luisa alternate their attention between listening to Isabel explaining her latest invention and enjoying the vista from the balcony.

While Esteban is showing off his leadership, Elena giggles at this sight and slightly shakes her head. She stands at the top of the stairs connecting the spacious ballroom with the hall leading to the bedchambers. From where she stands she's able to observe Esteban closely, watching him 'pretend being busy' as she would call it, though she wouldn't judge him as this bossing around is one of Esteban's qualities. Then she spots a shadow moving past quickly and notices it belongs to Skylar rushing into the near fully decorated ballroom. Esteban spots him now as well. Overwhelmed by disbelieve, he finds time between bossing others around to yell: "Skylar? I thought you were in the kitchen already! Why are you here? You need to be with Armando now. He's waiting for you! Go quickly now, or the food won't be ready in time!"

Skylar nods at Esteban and notices Elena. "Princessa!' he excitedly says and approaches her, 'We are back! I mean, Migs, Luna and I are. I am going to Armando to help him make food!"

Elena giggles at Skylar's ecstasy and says: "So I heard. I'm really curious about what you're going to make us with the ingredients you told me to use in your dish. So far the meat, beans, green peas, maize sound like a great combination. Hmm, I cannot wait! I bet it'll be delicious… But you should go see Armando now. He's waiting for you in the kitchen. I believe he already has prepared several ingredients."

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Luna says smirking as she and Migs enter the ballroom.

"I will surprise everyone! Just wait…"

"And taste, hihi." Elena adds joyous.

"Haha! Good one, princessa!"

Migs looks somewhat uncertain, his eyes alternating between Elena and Skylar. He then casually says: "Are you certain we will be able to eat whatever he comes up with? I sincerely hope not Skylar prepares meals like he prepares his actions. That dish may turn out to become – dare I say – disastrous."

Elena gives Migs a frowned look, replacing it with a smile shortly after. "I trust Skylar in this. Besides, Armando's overseeing it all so I expect things to work out just right!' she says excited stroking Skylar's cheek and looks at him, 'Now, off you go! Otherwise, you keep me waiting and my tummy growling."

"Ooh! Right!" Skylar replies and flies off toward the kitchen.

"Well, now that this is settled…' Luna says relieved in general and directs her attention at Elena, 'Princess Elena, I have to tell you something. Skylar talked to his father. He reserved quite some time for this. He really wanted to convince king Verago."

Migs nods and takes over: "Indeed. I have to give him that. He truly took some time to persuade king Verago in attending today. Alas, our king decided to remain in Vallestrella. With fewer Jaquins there he wants to oversee the realm so all stays well. However, he said chief Zephyr will attend in his stead."

Elena looks a bit sad. She shows an insecure posture. "Hmmm, okay. I was hoping he would attend. It would be nice to have royalties of both our realms celebrate side by side." she says softly.

"No way this will spoil our party mood! Our spirits aren't crushed that easily!" Naomi says firm as she approaches Elena from behind.

Apparently Naomi overheard the conversation after Skylar took off. Now standing beside Elena, Naomi holds a box filled with various decorations. "Esteban forgot this – and some of it belongs to Mateo. Apparently he needs it to make one big show of lights in the sky. I am taking this outside already so he can start making preparations." she says looking at Elena with a smile.

"Well, someone is very much into her holiday spirits." Migs happily observes.

Inside the kitchen, Armando has already prepared full wheat tortilla wraps and salsa sauce. Earlier today he was told by Elena, who in turn was instructed by Skylar sometime before, to use a base for Skylar's dish that can be folded. He just finished separating different ingredients he just cut and prepared for cooking. At this point, Skylar lands next to him and sees him becoming visibly relieved. "Ah, finally! Phew… You are here. I thought you wouldn't show up. No idea how I would explain this to Elena!" Armando says visibly relieved.

Skylar smiles at Armando and moves closer to the kitchen table he stands in front of. Skylar looks at the ingredients on the table. "Hi, chef! Ah, look at all these ingredients. They smell good! I look forward to making everyone a delicious meal!" Skylar says full of excitement over his first attempt at cooking.

"Glad you like them!' Armando says excited as well, 'Since you are here. I was told to help you out. Look, I already cut some ingredients Elena and I thought would be useful in your dish."

"Aw, thanks!' Skylar says happy and walks over to a table with all sorts of other ingredients. He looks at some of them and continues: 'Ooh, this one will do fine in my dish, too!"

"You want me to use garlic for this recipe?"

"Yeah, why not!"

Armando remains silent, asking himself whether he's made a fool of. Skylar continues: "Cut it also and put it in there."

"I need to peel its skin off first."

"Wait, since when do vegetables have – skins?' Skylar asks raising an eyebrow, 'Anyway, you got teeth like I do so use them. Problem solved!"

Armando gets up slowly and turns around giving Skylar an appalling look. "In there, in – the... pot." Skylar says to him trying to find the right words.

Armando sighs but knows time is not on their side. So he decides to chop the garlic to small pieces and puts it in the cooking pot. A hissing sound rises from it, as well as a strong smell. "Ugh, what is that awful smell? Has it started to rot now already?" Skylar asks while making a wry face.

"Do you even know what you just had me cook?"

"Of course! You put it in that – pot. And it stinks!"

"Do you have any idea what ingredients to use for your dish, besides what I prepared prior to your arrival?' Armando asks Skylar and whispers to himself, 'I only hope this'll work out well…"

Skylar looks at Armando and answers with a happy tone of voice: "Well, you are the chef and you agree with everything I propose. So, yes. We sure are doing great!"

Armando hesitantly replies slowly: "Okay…"

"What more can we put in my delish-dish?"

"Uh. I say we throw in some paprika. They add to the flavour and texture of this… dish." Armando says thrilled due to this idea of his.

"Pep-what?"

"We also call them peppers."

Skylar frowns: "Pep-pas?"

"Yes!' Armando replies excited and springs up a little, 'They come in various colours so they also make the food look more appealing."

Skylar: "Swell! Add some... blue ones! Yeah, like the colour of my fur pattern."

Armando: "Uh, blue ones don't exist, I'm afraid. We have red, and green ones, though. And green peppers can turn yellow."

Skylar enthusiastically replies: "They change colour? Amazing! What about the red ones? What colour can they turn into?"

"They – stay red. Over time green peppers become yellow, and yellow peppers become red.' Armando says slow unsure whether Skylar's joking or not and takes a look inside a cabinet he opens up, 'Let me see… Oh, we only have green peppers."

"Sweet!" Skylar responds excitedly.

He goes to stand beside Armando and gazes at the green peppers inside the cabinet. After a few seconds, Armando frowns and scratches the back of his head: "What are you looking for?"

"There are no yellow pep-pas here, so I am waiting for the green ones to turn yellow."

Armando releases a forced chuckle: "Eh, that may take a while."

"As in 10 minutes? I can wait."

"No, no.' Armando says slightly agitated, 'It takes a few days before they've completely turned yellow. I say we use a green pepper for your dish now."

"Good choice! Throw it in – that pot!"

"How would you like to have it chopped?"

Skylar frowns: "Chopped? Just throw it in!"

"The whole pepper? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You are the chef, you are doing all the cooking anyway. But since you are asking me this, it begs the question if you have ever cooked before.' Skylar says and puts his face closer to Armando's, 'Have you?"

"You want everything I name cooked in your dish, don't you?" Armando asks trying to ignore Skylar's intrusiveness and becomes more agitated.

"Ooh, that is a great idea!" Skylar answers disregarding the look Armando still gives him.

"No, it isn't!" Armando replies frustrated and releases a deep sigh.

"So… who would like this dish?"

Armando doesn't really know anymore how to deal with this, so instead, he just acts along with Skylar: "Uh, well. Many people would, I guess. If you like it then I suppose Jaquins do, too."

"Many people? From Avalor?"

"Avalor people indeed, but from many more places, like Cordoba."

"Cordob-eans?"

Armando at high pitch: "How did you say that?"

"Cordobeans."

"Ow, Cordobense."

"Yep, that is what I said: Cordobeans."

"Don't you mean Cordo-bense?"

"Why the emphasis on the B? It is Cordobean."

"No, a person from Cordoba is called a _Cordobense_."

"Why? If someone from Avalor is called Avalor-ean, then someone from Cordoba is called Cordob-ean. Simple!"

"Uh, that's not how it works, Skylar… People from Avalor are called that way, yes. But other peoples don't necessarily need to be called that way. Anyhow, just remember that someone from Cordoba is called a Cordobense."

Skylar remains silent for a second, after which he replies with a frowned look: "That sounds wrong…"

"Okay. Forget about this all.' Armando says hastily, 'Let's finish up and get this dish of yours into the dining hall. I bet everyone's already there waiting for us!"


	2. New Year's Eve

_They all get together to celebrate New Year's Eve as closure to Elena's first year of rule, and together look out for the prospect of new year's future._

* * *

In the meantime, Francisco, Luisa, Isabel, and Esteban walk into the dining hall. All four of them are excited about dinner. They sit themselves down near the fireplace. Elena, together with Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe, walks into the room shortly after them. She walks over to the fireplace the size of herself and gets the fire going again. This has the room starting to radiate an increased cosiness.

Meanwhile, the servants have brought in all the food. At this point Armando and Skylar also enter the dining hall, bringing the dish they finalised just now. Elena sits down next to Francisco. She overlooks this table, and two similar tables in this room at which commoners from the kingdom have all found a seat. All kinds of serving trays and baskets have been placed onto all three long tables. Different smells reach her nose. She sniffs and becomes overwhelmed with a hungry sensation. It all smells so tasty! Yet Elena sets her mind to something else. She looks at the doorway and waits a bit. She cannot help but think: *I wonder where Luna and Migs are. I expect them, along with the Jaquins they invited, to arrive anytime soon.*

Right after those words crossed her mind, and as if timed precisely, Luna walks in. She's followed by Migs, chief Zephyr, Tudor, Veje, Dióntan, Shaniqua, and Sienté. Elena knows Luna, Migs, and Zephyr but hasn't a clue who else walked in as she has never seen those Jaquins before. Anyhow, she excitedly says: "Wonderful! The more, the merrier! Please, sit down next to Skylar so we can commence the last dinner we're holding this year!"

"Ow, that's right." Francisco acknowledges and places his hand onto Luisa's as he smiles at her.

Luisa chuckles and smiles back at him, noticing he seems a little sad on the fact that this is the last time this year he can consume loads of food he's known for doing at times. Migs smirks at this sight. He knows a Jaquin who's fond of doing the exact same. He moves his head close to Tudor's and whispers: "You have a competitor, you know. That man, Francisco, can eat loads of food in a single bout, just like you. I like to see you try and beat him to it…"

Elena stands up, which catches everyone's attention immediately. "Well, everyone. If I may have your attention, please? I want to say I'm very much obliged for everyone being present here, hihi! Beloved ones, those I know… and even new faces! I welcome all of you at this New Year Eve's dinner. I hope all of the food will be to your liking, and that we can share this moment altogether…' Elena says proud and after a brief moment of silence she continues her speech, 'I know this year was weary for most of us. Avalor went through some tough times. Times we rather forget. But! We also made progress and restored Avalor to its former glory. Such moments are the ones that matter, the ones we should share and remember with each other. Let's make Avalor a better place next year for all of us!"

"Well said, Elena!' Esteban says joyous and raises his glass, 'Now, let's toast to a new year."

Everyone at the table raises their glass and toasts to the new year. After having done so everyone, including the Jaquins, start feasting on the delicious meals and dishes placed on the table. It takes them quite some time to finish up this extravagant dinner…

When everyone's done eating all of the attendees to the festival move outside toward the hill. They go and stand in front of the enormous Christmas tree. It's filled with all kinds of decorations, from painted glass balls to self-made miniature objects, as well as garlands. Seemingly enchanted by all the colours and reflections that shine from the tree everyone watches it in awe. At some point, Skylar puts his right cheek against Elena's hip. Elena, in turn, places her hand on his left cheek and starts stroking it gently. In return, Skylar starts purring softly. "I don't know what ingredients you and Armando used in that dish but it turned out really good! Everyone enjoyed it.' Elena says to Skylar radiating happiness and turns to Mateo and whispers, 'Next time, make sure you oversee their cooking and use some potion that adds more flavour to it…"

Mateo looks back at her with a smile. He then nods to acknowledge her. Then they hear a familiar voice coming from behind bearing a soothing touch to it: "Hello there! Skylar, I changed my mind after all."

"Dad!' Skylar shouts excited as he looks behind him, 'Nico! You guys came."

Elena turns to Verago, who sits down at the other side of Skylar with Nico. "Thank you for joining us, king Verago. I'm glad we were able to get everyone here and celebrate New Year's Eve together!" Elena says pleased.

"I agree, princess Elena. Thank you for having us! This celebration only continues to strengthen the bond between human and Jaquin." Verago says looking at Skylar who still has his head resting against Elena.

"I couldn't agree more!' Elena says determined and looks at Skylar 'Looking back at the past few years Skylar and I were a great team. We showed the world that no one can beat us when we stand together side by side."

"You bet we were, and still are!" Skylar responds energetically.

"And I am sure you will make a fine queen one day, Elena… spoken from ruler to ruler." Verago states with a smile directed at her.

Around this time Gabe approaches them with Isabel at his side. He displays a confident posture as he usually does. "Mateo, you better get yourself ready! You don't want to keep everyone waiting for the show we're all excited for! Isa will help you…" he says but gets interrupted.

"I quickly created a device that'll help you, Mateo! Gabe and I placed it on top of the hill where we'll lit the fireworks." Isabel says thoroughly excited.

"Okay." Mateo says confident and nods at Gabe and Isabel in consecutive order.

In preparation for the festival, Mateo has prepared spells that will lighten up the night sky in various colours. He's aided by Isabel who created a device that'll shoot objects up into the sky Mateo can blast into colourful pieces also. Elena giggles at her little sister's enthusiasm for science and anything mechanical. Filled with joy she says: "Well, you two quickly get up there, then. The show's about to start."

"Come on, Mateo! I'm eager to start and use my device!" Isabel enthusiastically shouts.

While Isabel and Mateo walk toward the hill to make the final preparations for the show, Gabe takes his place next to Elena, positioning himself in between her and Dióntan. He slowly reaches his hand to hers and starts holding it. Elena notices his warm hand enveloping hers and gives a gentle squeeze, while smiling intensely at him, clearly showing her affection. He returns the gesture.

Dióntan looks around quickly to see if he can spot Veje, his brother. He finds him sitting next to Zephyr, who's sitting next to Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban, some distance away. By now the hill becomes more crowded with both people and Jaquins. Tudor arrives and sits down next to Gabe. Shaniqua follows and positions herself next to Tudor and winks, to which he winks back at her. They put their heads together affectionately and start watching the sky, waiting for the said colours to start appearing. He hears Elena shout excitedly: "Ow, it's about to start. Get ready, Isabel!"

In response Dióntan eyes Elena who isn't paying attention to him and doesn't notice him looking at her. She instead is looking at the sky.

Skylar yells excited: "This is going to be the most colourful festival anyone has ever seen!"

Out of a sudden, they hear a loud bang! Everyone, including the Jaquins, gasps in awe of the unfolding spectacle that is a colourful array of lights exploding in the night sky. Everyone watches it in admiration. Dióntan, however, is scared and gasps. He quickly looks up and into the direction from which the bang came. All he immediately can see is a spark of bright lights filling the night sky, followed by another bang. He becomes anxious from both sudden the sound and light for a brief moment. He recovers. *What happened up there?! Is that what Skylar talked about?* Dióntan thinks it through.

He looks around him quickly and notices everyone else's having a blast and wishes each other Happy New Year, followed by alternating between talking and watching the bright and colourful night sky.

Before Dióntan can focus himself on the sounds again, more bright lights and loud bangs follow in rapid succession. He now feels he's surrounded by them. This frightens him and in terror, he thinks: *What… what is hap-pening?!*

He clamps himself to the ground using his nails. He feels his heart beating heavily in his chest now. It makes him want to run from the bangs and flashes, but his feet feel stiff as if made of stone… At least he sits in between Elena and Isabel, but they don't pay any attention to him! *Have they forgotten about me?* Dióntan thinks as he looks at them both but cannot speak up.

He has never felt so alone…

More and more bangs and flashes appear in the night sky. Dióntan starts losing track of them. He also starts panting heavily without noticing his hind legs are mildly shaking now. Another loud bang appears, followed by a green flash. But… this one appeared much closer to him! *This place… Avalor is… all is – exploding!* Dióntan thinks of terror.

Before he notices he's started running, away from all the commotion, the sounds and flashes as fast as his paws can carry him. *I am getting out of here before the world is gone! No flying, no flying! Not towards the explosions!* he keeps telling himself.

Meanwhile, Elena finds all the miraculous fireworks spectacular. All look beautiful and enchanting. It makes her forget of all the bad things that happened to her, to her family, to Avalor, and to the Jaquins. Then she realises she forgot about them! *The Jaquins! Most are here, too. Dióntan's right next to me. He hasn't said a single word yet. What does he think of all of this?* she wonders.

She looks at him… but finds an empty spot instead.

Scared by the fireworks Dióntan fled from the scene everyone else's joyous about. At some point he feels flying brings him further away from all the madness. He remains close to the ground, as far away from the sky as he possibly can. He tries to get to Avalor palace, a place he's familiar with since he was invited there by Skylar prior to New Year's Eve.

Once having reached the palace Dióntan tries to get inside through an open window. Unfortunately, the window is only half open and during flight, he crashes into it, uncontrollably entering the darkened palace, and bumps against some pans and pots making a lot of loud noises in the process… He just entered the kitchen.

Dióntan moans. Slowly he gets up but doing so he feels a pan falling off him. It clatters on the stone floor making loud noise yet again. Once to all four feet again he looks around. *Okay, this did not go the way I planned… At least I am not out there anymore… Scary outside…* he tells himself.

Suddenly a silhouette enters the window he just crashed into. It almost blocks the entire window aperture making it even darker inside the kitchen. Dióntan squeezes his eyes together to get a better view of who, or what, is standing there. Then the silhouette enters the kitchen. Dióntan immediately recognises it: Verago! "I saw you fly off to the palace in terror, Dióntan. Are you hurt?" Verago asks calmly.

"Eh… I… No, I believe not."

Skylar and Dulce emerge from behind Verago, who continues calmly still: "Trust me, there is nothing to worry about. This is a moment of happiness and celebration! We all should enjoy it together. That is why I came here."

"We came, too!' Dulce says tranquil while approaching Dióntan and puts a wing around him, 'We all should be celebrating this festival. The bangs are not scary. They are beautiful. Let me tell you something! Each bang displays a colour that matches the fur or pattern colour of at least one Jaquin…"

"Yeah! Let us go outside and match each colour to a Jaquin!" Skylar adds enthusiastically.

Verago nods and asks with a smile: "So, what say you? Shall we return and join the others to make this festival come to a good end?"

Dióntan shivers a bit of anxiety still. He hesitates about going outside again as the bangs and colours are still ongoing. Yet, looking at his king, as well as Skylar and Dulce, he notices how much they are willing to help him in a situation looking dire. It feels like a truly caring family! This makes him feel more confident and says: "I guess… Yes, I want to go back out there."

He looks at Dulce carefully. She winks at him as she retracts her wing. He switches his look at Verago who nods at him. He takes on a firm posture and spreads his wings while having a smile on his face. "Wings up, friends… and king Verago."

They fly back toward the hill, while the night sky's still filled with all kinds of wonderful colours. Elena spots them landing close to her and approaches them. She smiles at Dióntan and squats in front of him: "I heard you flew off. I'm sorry this scene scared you. I hope everything's fine now!… Since I haven't said it to you, let me do it still: Happy New Year!"

Dióntan looks around and notices how all of his friends around him look at him with happy smiles on their faces. It brings a smile onto his own face and he slowly replies: "Happy New Year, everyone…"


End file.
